The present invention relates to the field of medicine, and, more particularly, to a simulation apparatus and related methods relating to blood vessel treatment.
In the field of medicine it is often desirable to test or practice with a medical instrument in a simulated environment. This allows new instruments to be tested and demonstrated, and it also allows health care providers to be trained on such instruments. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,766 to Camin entitled xe2x80x9cIntravenous Training/Demonstration Aidxe2x80x9d discloses a device for demonstrating intravenous techniques including a base with recessed curves therein and respective vein-simulating tubes removably seated in each recessed curve. The device may be used as an artificial training aid for demonstrating the use of needles, catheters, or the like. Fluid may also be circulated through the vein-simulating tubes to simulate blood flow.
Another surgical demonstration device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,863 to Komlosi et al. entitled xe2x80x9cVascular Surgery Demonstration/Training Kit.xe2x80x9d The kit is used for demonstrating suturing techniques and includes a vascular simulation tube mounted on supports on a frame. The tube may be cut to form two slits therein, for example, and the slits may subsequently be repaired using different suturing instruments or techniques. A fluid conduit carries a blood simulating fluid to the vascular simulation tube, and the blood simulating fluid is pressurized until one of the slits begins to leak. As such, the effectiveness of the different suturing instruments or techniques may be compared. The kit also includes a pressure gauge for measuring the liquid pressure at which leaking occurs.
Despite their advantages, the above prior art devices do not provide a way to model and simulate treatment of certain vascular conditions, such as an aneurysm, stenosis, or arteriovenus malformation. In addition, viewing may be somewhat difficult and would not typically realistically simulate what the doctor would see during an actual procedure using a video camera and monitor.
In view of the foregoing background, it is therefore an object of the invention to provide an apparatus for simulating certain vascular conditions, such as aneurysms, stenoses, or arteriovenous malformations.
This and other objects, features, and advantages in accordance with the present invention are provided by a medical simulation apparatus, which in one embodiment may include a housing, a vessel simulating tube carried by the housing, a liquid reservoir carried by the housing, a pump carried by the housing for circulating the liquid from the liquid reservoir through the vessel simulating tube, and an access port in fluid connection with the vessel simulating tube for receiving an instrument therein. Accordingly, a catheter carrying a stent or other treatment device or instrument, for example, may be positioned through the access port to the vessel simulating tube. The apparatus is not only useful for training, but may also be used for engineering evaluation, and/or sales presentations.
The pump may be a pulsatile pump for providing a pulsed liquid circulation simulating blood flow. Also, the vessel simulating tube may include an elastic material (e.g., silicone, rubber, or plastic) expandable with the pulsed liquid circulation. The vessel simulating tube may also comprise glass. Furthermore, the vessel simulating tube may include a portion having an enlarged diameter simulating an aneurysm, or it may include a portion having a restriction simulating a stenosis. Alternately, it may include a porous material or tangle of passageways simulating an arteriovenous malformation or tumor.
The apparatus may also include a pressure release shunt connected in parallel with the vessel simulating tube for allowing the liquid to circulate if the vessel simulating tube becomes blocked. A light source may be mounted in the housing for illuminating the vessel simulating tube. More specifically, a translucent stage may be provided in the housing. The vessel simulating tube may be mounted adjacent a top side of the translucent stage and the light source may be mounted adjacent a bottom side of the translucent stage. Additionally, the housing may be a portable case comprising a bottom and a top pivotally connected to the bottom.
In accordance with another advantageous feature of the invention, the apparatus may include a camera to be positioned adjacent the vessel simulating tube, and a display connected to the camera for providing an image of the vessel simulating tube. Accordingly, a doctor during training could have a realistic view similar to what would be available during an actual patient procedure.
A method aspect of the invention is for medical simulation using the apparatus described briefly above. The apparatus may include a housing, a vessel simulating tube carried by the housing, a pump carried by the housing and connected in fluid communication with the vessel simulating tube, and an instrument access port connected in fluid communication with the vessel simulating tube. The method may comprise circulating the liquid through the vessel simulating tube using the pump, and inserting an instrument through the access port to the vessel simulating tube. The inserting may be performed during circulating of the liquid. The pump may be a pulsatile pump, and wherein circulating may include providing pulsed liquid circulation simulating blood flow.
The vessel simulating tube may include an elastic material expandable with the pulsed liquid circulation. In addition, the vessel simulating tube may comprise a portion having an enlarged diameter simulating an aneurysm, and wherein inserting the instrument comprises inserting an instrument to treat an aneurysm. The vessel simulating tube may alternately comprise a portion defining a restriction simulating a stenosis. In this variation, inserting the instrument comprises inserting an instrument to treat a stenosis. Alternately, the vessel simulating tube may simulate an areriovenous malformation or tumor, and inserting an instrument may comprise inserting an instrument to position embolic devices to close the vessels for treatment.